


Day 2 & 3: Banana Beg

by oldfashionnotion



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BDSM, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionnotion/pseuds/oldfashionnotion
Summary: "How long has he been like that now?""A half hour now.""You're cruel, Ash."





	1. Day 2: Begging

"How long has he been like that now?"

"A half hour now."

"You're cruel, Ash." Shorter threw his arms around Ash's neck, followed by his face. "Asshhh, why don't you do that to me?" He whined into Ash's neck. Ash sat on the couch, feet flat, hands on his knees, while Shorter was now kneeling next to him.

"Because you bitch about being sore afterward," Ash said.

"But Assshhhhhhh," Shorter nuzzled his cheek, "I wanna be like that." 

"Do you really?"

"Yes! I'll do anything." Shorter knew what he was leading up too, but played along anyway.

"Anything?" Ash asked.

"Anything."

Ash turned his head, moving so that his lips could be as close to Shorter's ear as he could get. He licked the shell of his ear, "beg," he said and bit his lobe.

Shorter let out a soft moan and shivered. His hand moved down Ash's body until he reached his cock, gently rubbing it through his jeans. "Please, Ash. I'll be so good you. I'll be just as good as him." Both their eyes moved to the man kneeling on the ground a few feet in front of them. "I want to make you feel good too, Ash."

Ash didn't move. He wasn't about to lose this game so easily. He could have easily taken Shorter right there and then, but where was the fun without letting him beg for it first? He leaned back onto the couch and stretched his arms on the back of it. "Is that how you're gonna address me?" He said.

Shorter smiled, "No, sir" his voice turning husky. "Sir, please. Let me make you feel good." He kissed Ash's neck, nipping at the skin softly. "Please, sir. I want you to tie me up and watch me. I love it when you watch me." He moved to his ear. "Let me be a good boy for you, sir." 

Ash smiled, satisfied with the words Shorter gave him. Ash stood up, leaving Shorter in the couch. He looked up at the blond, confused not entirely sure what his next movie was. Ash tilted Shorter's face to look up at him and leaned down to give him a deep kiss. "Get on your knees next to him. I'll be back with another set of handcuffs." 

Shorter let out an excited noise and Ash exited the room. He took his place next to Eiji on the ground, who was already blindfolded, gagged, and handcuffed.


	2. Day 3: Sensory Deprivation.

"How long has he been like that now?"

"A half hour now."

"You're cruel, Ash."

Eiji listened to their conversation. He had been in the same position for a half an hour now. Hands cuffed behind his back, a blindfold over his eyes, and a gag in his mouth. 

And he absolutely loved it.

There was something arousing of letting himself go and allowing Ash to take control in these situations. Even though the only thing he could do was hear, he didn't feel in any danger. Especially when he knew both Ash and Shorter were in the same room. All three of them had talked about adding ear plugs but decided against it to move more slowly. He could hear Shorter begging to be placed in the same position as him and if it wasn't for the ball gag that was in his mouth, he would be smiling.

He enjoyed the moments when he and Shorter were side by side serving Ash. Ash always made sure both of them had an even amount of attention, as well as, making sure both of them were well and satisfied after a scene. But he also liked it when Ash and Shorter were dominating him. He loved making sure they both felt good, even if that meant him being denied. He recalled moments where Ash and Shorter used both his ass and mouth, but ignored his cock, favoring their pleasure. Eiji always knew they would focus on him eventually. They both lacked the discipline on denying their sub.

Eiji listened as Shorter begged and felt himself get even harder imagining what would happen next. He wished he could see Shorter's face and Ash's reactions. He felt his heart beat faster when he heard Ash stand and say he was fetching an additional pair of handcuffs and Shorter take his place next to him on the ground. He was in for a long night with his boyfriends.


End file.
